


О святости некоторых клятв

by Tyen



Series: О самом важном [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гвен и Моргана на страже брака Артура... Модерн!АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	О святости некоторых клятв

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2014  
> Баннер и разделители: алКошка

Огромный особняк сиял, словно рождественская гирлянда. Казалось, во всех окнах горел свет, и даже на стенах были повешены фонарики, чтобы освещать дорожки возле дома. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но Моргана на правах хозяйки все еще стояла около входной двери, всматриваясь в темную извилистую дорогу. Она ждала особенного гостя, и ее не пугал ни холодный ветер, ни начинающийся снег.

— Он не приедет, — вздохнула за ее спиной Гвен. 

— Я думала, что если даже вам с Лансом удалось вытащить из дома вашего загадочного друга, то и Артур обязательно явится. Ведь если чудеса начинают происходить, то не останавливаются на малом.

— Может быть, в следующий раз, — Гвен сжала руку Морганы в знак поддержки и повела ее в дом. Но в следующий момент послышался звук подъезжающей машины, ярко вспыхнули из-за поворота фары, и на подъездную дорожку въехал новенький БМВ. Открылась дверь и, крепко прижимая телефон к уху, на снег выбрался Артур. Зябко переступив ногами в тонких дорогих ботинках, он раздраженно посмотрел на телефон, замахнулся и выбросил его в ближайшие кусты.

— Артур? — Моргана вопросительно подняла бровь, но в следующее мгновение счастливо улыбнулась. Она не виделась с братом уже три года. С тех пор как разъяренный отец выгнал его из дома, запретив показываться на пороге и вычеркнув из своей жизни. Моргана пыталась связаться с Артуром, чтобы как-то помочь с деньгами или просто поддержать, но в том взыграла гордость, и он предпочел справляться сам. И справился. Из редкой переписки с ним Моргана поняла, что дела у Артура идут хорошо: он открыл свой небольшой бизнес, преуспел и начал неплохо зарабатывать. А полгода назад он женился… на парне. Для Морганы это не было неожиданностью, ведь именно узнав о сексуальной ориентации сына, отец выставил его из дома; да и Артур как-то упомянул, что его приютил у себя какой-то паренек, с которым он живет до сих пор. Моргана не знала ни имени, ни того, как выглядит молодой муж Артура, и сейчас ждала, что они приедут вместе. Но Артур был один. Невыносимо мрачный и злой. При виде сестры он все-таки улыбнулся и осторожно обнял ее. Моргана крепко прижалась к нему, вдохнула ставший незнакомым запах, отстранилась и влепила ему увесистую оплеуху.

— Черт, Артур! Ты не имел права вычеркивать меня из своей жизни! — Моргана снова обняла его, отметив, какая холодная у него кожа. — У тебя в машине нет печки?

— Я… забыл ее включить, — Артур растерянно огляделся и поежился, кажется, впервые заметив, что на улице мороз, а на нем один лишь свитер и нет пальто.

— Что случилось? — Моргана отлично знала этот его взгляд — Артур испуган, потерян и уж точно не в порядке. Конечно, в здравом уме он бы и не подумал к ней приехать.

— Ничего, — буркнул Артур.

— Артур…

— Хорошо. Я поругался со своим мужем, а теперь он не отвечает на мои звонки. Я не смог усидеть дома и решил приехать к тебе, чтобы отвлечься. И он будет сам виноват, если мне это сегодня удастся.

Моргана погладила его по руке и повернулась к Гвен. Та с интересом разглядывала Артура, и в ее взгляде читалось явное сожаление, что такой парень предпочитает мальчиков девочкам. Моргана тоже в душе считала это высшей несправедливостью, но если Артур нашел свое счастье, то кто она такая, чтобы его осуждать?

— Мне надо выпить, — заявил Артур и направился в дом.

— Почему ты прятала его от меня раньше? — взволнованно спросила Гвен. Она знала Моргану со школьной скамьи, но никогда не встречалась с ее братом… Да, Моргана в свое время об этом позаботилась. Гвен никогда не отличалась разборчивостью в связях, ловко пользуясь своей кажущейся добротой и невинностью. На самом же деле парней у нее было даже больше, чем у Морганы (что удивительно, учитывая разницу во внешних данных, играющую далеко не в пользу Гвен), и всех она использовала в своих интересах (правда, зачастую делала это неосознанно). Моргана знала, что Гвен клещами вцепится в ее брата, и всеми силами старалась не допустить этого. Да, Гвен была ее лучшей подругой, но Моргана не питала на ее счет никаких иллюзий. Хотя сейчас та вроде бы остепенилась, вышла замуж за Ланса и даже была счастлива.

Моргана прошла за Артуром в дом и сопроводила его к столику с выпивкой. Там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял друг Ланса и Гвен и внимательно изучал этикетки на бутылках. Моргана о нем почти ничего не знала, кроме того, что он бывший сокурсник Ланса, с которым тот долго не виделся, но год назад столкнулся в супермаркете. Гвен пришло в голову позвать его на Рождество к Моргане, и парень сначала отказывался, но сегодня внезапно согласился. Вид у него был мрачный, потерянный и далеко не праздничный, но Моргана давно привыкла к людским странностям.

Разглядывая своего гостя, Моргана отвернулась от Артура. А в следующее мгновение раздался грохот, звон стекла, кругом брызнули осколки и вода — это Артур умудрился смахнуть со стола несколько стаканов с коктейлями. Подбежала обслуга, чтобы убрать осколки и образовавшуюся лужу, Моргана отвлеклась на них, отдавая распоряжения, а когда вспомнила о своих гостях, то обнаружила их на прежних местах, внимательно изучающих друг друга. Как дети малые! Неужели эти двое не догадались познакомиться сами?

— Артур, — Моргана подошла к брату, — это м-м…

— Мерлин, — подсказала Гвен, — наш с Лансом друг.

— Да, Мерлин, а это мой брат Артур, — Моргана вежливо улыбнулась.

Мерлин нерешительно протянул руку, Артур, замешкавшись, быстро пожал ее и отступил на шаг. Его взгляд был прикован к Мерлину, словно кроме него в зале больше никого не осталось. Мерлин же упорно смотрел в сторону, явно чувствуя себя крайне неловко.

— Что это с ними? — тихо спросила Моргана у Гвен.

— Думаю, твоему брату понравился Мерлин, — шепотом ответила та. — Он же просто пожирает его взглядом! К тому же, Артур сам говорил, что собирается развлечься на полную катушку. Но я сомневаюсь, что Мерлину сейчас нужен роман на стороне.

— На стороне? — переспросила Моргана, внимательно глядя на парней. Кажется, Гвен была права во всех своих выводах.

— Ага, наш мальчик счастлив в браке, — Гвен тепло улыбнулась. — Он почти ничего не говорит о своей семейной жизни, словно это великая тайна, и тщательно прячет от нас свою вторую половинку. 

Моргана мысленно встала на сторону Мерлина. Если хочешь, чтобы брак был счастливым, не впускай в него никого, кроме вас двоих. Друзья, родные — это, конечно, хорошо, но они обязательно примутся давать непрошеные советы, найдут недостатки в твоем спутнике жизни и «откроют» глаза на его отношение к тебе. О нет! Мерлин тысячу раз прав, что не знакомит друзей со своей женой, он не похож на человека, способного легко противостоять напору Гвен.

Между тем Артур подошел ближе к Мерлину и что-то быстро начал ему говорить. Мерлин по-прежнему хмурился, отворачивался, словно не желал слушать, но не уходил. А потом… Артур взял его за руку повыше локтя, подвел к столу с выпивкой и силой сунул ему в ладонь стакан крепкого скотча.

— Ого! — воскликнула Гвен. — Что творит твой брат?

— Ищет приключения на свою задницу, — пробормотала Моргана. Ей не верилось, что Артур мог так запросто предать мужа (она не знала своего зятя, но заранее жалела его) и охмурить первого встречного симпатичного парня. Женатого парня, черт возьми!

— Если мы не вмешаемся, то эти двое сегодня изменят своим вторым половинам, — заявила Гвен. Ее глаза сияли, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Впрочем, Моргана и сама чувствовала себя так же — азарт захватил ее, словно она действительно вознамерилась спасать своего брата. Когда-то он отверг ее помощь, но теперь ему придется принять ее.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Внимательно следить за ними и не оставлять наедине.

Осуществить это оказалось просто. Хотя с самой первой минуты знакомства Артур не отходил от Мерлина, вился вокруг него, подливал ему выпивку и постоянно усаживал рядом с собой. Мерлин вроде бы не возражал, хотя особой радости не испытывал. Но разве можно противостоять напору человека по фамилии Пендрагон? Моргана точно знала, что это гиблое дело, и если Артур твердо решил затащить Мерлина в постель, то он это сделает, пусть даже того дома ждет гарем и двадцать детишек.

Артур быстро перезнакомился с большинством гостей в зале, Мерлин вынужденно тоже. Правда, потом они вдвоем отошли в сторонку и затеяли долгий серьезный разговор, который прервала Гвен, «случайно» выскочив из-за угла в клоунском колпаке и с большой дудкой. Артур и Мерлин переглянулись и поспешили убраться от нее подальше.

Выпивки на столике поубавилось, гости раскрепостились, включили музыку погромче, организовали танцы в одной из комнат. В другой проводили время более интеллектуально. Затеяли несколько игр: в фанты, в шарады, даже в бутылочку… Артур, видимо, не решаясь сразу утащить Мерлина танцевать (чтобы хорошенько полапать его), после долгих уговоров согласился сыграть в шарады. В пару ему достался Мерлин, и эти двое с блеском выиграли у своих соперников (которыми, конечно, были Моргана и Гвен), понимая друг друга с полуслова… Затем Мерлин решительно направился к дивану, где играли в правду или вызов. Артур немедленно последовал за ним, не желая оставлять свою добычу ни на секунду.

— Правда или вызов? — обратился к Моргане Артур. Та гордо расправила плечи и выпалила:

— Вызов!

— Отлично, — Артур задумчиво прищурился. — Тогда… Подойди к Лансу и поцелуй его.

— Что? — переспросила Моргана.

— Что?! — завопила Гвен. 

Артур сделал невинные глаза, а Мерлин рядом с ним впервые рассмеялся. Моргана отметила, что у него замечательная улыбка и с его стороны было настоящим преступлением прятать ее ото всех раньше. И, может, не так плохо, что Артур взялся за Мерлина? Того явно что-то беспокоило, но рядом с Артуром он начал расслабляться и расцветать. Может, Артур вовсе не пытается затащить его в постель? Может, он просто нашел в толпе кого-то, кому так же плохо, как и ему, и… хм-м, предложил расслабиться? Все равно пошловато звучит.

Моргана решительно поднялась на ноги, поймала за руку проходящего мимо Ланса и крепко поцеловала его. Все-таки Ланс действительно был отличным парнем, и он делал Гвен лучше. За это Моргана готова была целовать его хоть каждый день. 

Моргана улыбнулась Лансу, извиняясь, и указала на Артура, который и был виноват во всем. Ланс, заметив его, прищурился, словно пытался вспомнить, где мог его видеть, а Моргана, смеясь, представила их друг другу.

Следующий выбор достался Артуру.

— Правда, — спокойно сказал он.

— Ну держись! — Моргана внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Что бы ты прямо сейчас сказал своему мужу, если бы он сидел перед тобой.

Она успела заметить, как вздрогнул рядом с Артуром Мерлин. Наверняка он и не подозревал, что тот женат. Да и с чего бы? Никто не бравирует своим браком, пытаясь затащить в постель другого человека, путь даже на одну ночь.

— М-м, — Артур, казалось, был даже рад вопросу Морганы. — Я люблю его, — он повернулся к Мерлину и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — И, несмотря на то, что иногда я бываю невыносимым засранцем, надеюсь, он знает это и всегда помнит. Я не умею извиняться и мастерски делаю глупости. Он же всегда был мудрее меня и каждый раз прощал… Я бы хотел поблагодарить его за терпение.

— Тогда почему ты сейчас не с ним? — спросила Гвен.

— Как раз потому, что я действительно наделал глупостей, — Артур улыбнулся Мерлину, а тот завороженно смотрел на него в ответ. Будто все слова предназначались именно ему, а не мужу Артура, который остался где-то в Лондоне и перестал отвечать на его звонки.

— Я кое-что узнала, — шепнула Гвен Моргане, — Мерлин тоже поссорился со своей половинкой, поэтому и согласился на приглашение прийти сюда. И сейчас он так слушает Артура, потому что сам надеется когда-нибудь услышать такие же слова. 

— Словно им суждено было встретиться здесь, — пробормотала Моргана, глядя как Мерлин взял Артура за руку. Они идеально смотрелись вместе. Может, не зря они разругались со своими спутниками жизни? Иначе бы они не приехали сюда и не встретили бы друг друга…

— Когда ты выйдешь замуж, то поймешь, что брак нужно стараться сохранять всеми силами, — проницательно прищурилась Гвен, угадав ход мыслей Морганы. — Пусть эти двое смотрятся как парочка с рождественской открытки, но у них есть обязательства перед другими людьми, и это не шутка, это жизнь.

Моргана нехотя согласилась с Гвен, но теперь уже не столь рьяно стала препятствовать сближению Артура и Мерлина.

Именно поэтому, когда они всей компанией перешли играть в бутылочку, право первого хода она предоставила Артуру… и глубоко пожалела об этом. Потому что носик проклятой бутылки указал на нее саму. Артур хищно улыбнулся и громко чмокнул ее в щеку, оцарапав вечерней щетиной. Моргана показательно, как в детстве, вытерла лицо и скривилась. Артур расхохотался, заразив смехом всех остальных. А потом… Моргане достался Мерлин. Она закатила глаза, думая, что судьба отчего-то зла на нее и вскоре ей придется перецеловать всех своих гостей, подалась вперед и коснулась теплых, чуть суховатых губ Мерлина. Он ответил, и поцелуй длился чуть дольше, чем могло бы быть. Артур рядом возмущенно засопел, а Гвен захлопала в ладоши. Моргана отстранилась и поймала веселый взгляд Мерлина. 

— Классно целуешься, — шепнул он и украдкой глянул на Артура, который не сводил с них глаз. 

Моргана вернулась на свое место и понадеялась, что судьба дальше будет к ней более благосклонна. Единственный человек, которого она сейчас бы с удовольствием зацеловала, пропадал в командировке в Австралии. Он должен был вернуться прошедшим утром, но самолет задержали из-за погодных условий.

После того, как все перецеловали друг друга по несколько раз, наконец-то выпала очередь Артура и Мерлина. Моргана сама видела, как все время игры Гвен с ловкостью фокусника отворачивала от них бутылочку, но теперь ее отвлек Ланс, за что получил обидный тычок под ребра.

Артур потянулся к Мерлину, тот улыбнулся в ответ и поймал его губы своими так естественно, словно привык делать это каждый день. Вопреки правилам они не ограничились легким поцелуем, а потерялись в долгом, откровенном и невероятно чувственном касании губ и языков. Ланс не смог на них долго смотреть, отвернулся и взял Гвен за руку. Он всегда был немного слишком романтичен, может, потому и нашел свое счастье с Гвен — с ее выдуманным образом, не замечая многих недостатков своей горячо любимой жены. Впрочем, она тоже изо всех сил старалась сделать его счастливым. А Моргана была не в силах отвести взгляд… Из ее ослабевших рук выпал стакан и с грохотом покатился по полу, что и заставило всех очнуться.

— Кх-м, — смущенно прочистил горло Мерлин. Артур нехотя вернулся на свое место и в задумчивости погладил обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце.

Моргане оставалось только пожалеть его. Ах, если бы у нее была возможность поговорить с ним и выяснить, что там на самом деле происходит в его отношениях с мужем и кто теперь для него Мерлин!

После этого никто уже не захотел играть в бутылочку, и, не придумав ничего лучше, все отправились танцевать. Артур быстро сбегал к столу с выпивкой и принес на всех виски, они выпили, рассмеялись и задвигались в такт быстрой мелодии. Моргане было хорошо, она полностью отдалась танцу и даже не сразу заметила, как смешно и упорно Гвен подбирается к Артуру и Мерлину, танцующим вместе, и пытается разделить их, организовав что-то вроде хоровода. За ней по пятам следовал Ланс, вынужденный сдерживать порыв своей женушки. Гвен совершенно нельзя было пить, в ней неожиданно открывался бездонный колодец энергии, которую она направляла самым непредсказуемым образом. Артур и Мерлин вежливо потакали ее нелепому способу танцевать, но было видно, что больше всего они хотели бы остаться вдвоем.

Заиграла медленная мелодия, и Ланс оттащил Гвен в сторону. Артур же обнял Мерлина за талию, притянул к себе и прижался к нему всем телом. Этот танец уж точно нельзя было назвать невинным, на парней оборачивались кто с одобрением, кто с удивлением, а кто и с завистью. Гвен шипела и фыркала, чем невероятно смешила Ланса. В конце концов, она искренне хотела уберечь Артура и Мерлина от большой ошибки, и не ее вина, что им это было не нужно.

Моргана покинула зал, решив, что здесь ей больше нечего делать. Отправилась в сад, подставляя лицо холодным потокам воздуха, достала телефон и полчаса говорила с Гвейном, который застрял в своей чертовой Австралии! О, если бы он только был здесь, то она уж точно не дала бы Гвен уговорить себя на глупую затею. Пусть Артур делает что хочет, и лучше не лезть в его жизнь, ведь именно из-за этого он ушел из семьи. Хотя… иногда ему следовало напомнить, что он может потерять, если поддастся сиюминутному порыву.

Моргана вернулась в дом. Артур, удобно расположившись на диване, болтал с Лансом, а на его плече дремал Мерлин. Моргана решительно направился к ним.

— Хэй, нам нужно поговорить, — тихо сказала она, садясь рядом с Артуром.

— Спасибо, что пригласила меня, — ответил Артур. 

— Да-да, но я ждала, что ты приедешь со своим мужем, — Моргана внимательно посмотрела на него, но Артур даже не поморщился.

— Боюсь, если бы мы с ним не поссорились, меня бы вообще здесь не было. Мы предпочитаем проводить праздники только вдвоем.

— И ты не жалеешь, что весело проводишь время в его отсутствие? — Моргана взглядом указала на Мерлина.

— О нет, — Артур тихо рассмеялся, — уверен, он развлекается даже больше, чем я. Его тоже пригласили на вечеринку.

— Ты дозвонился до него?

— М-м… нашел способ связаться. 

— И тебя нисколько не волнует, что вместо того, чтобы быть с ним, ты целуешься и обнимаешься с парнем, которого видишь в первый раз в жизни?

— Допустим, не смущает, — Артур, казалось, едва сдерживал смех. — Ме… то есть мой муж отлично меня знает и давно успел привыкнуть к тому, что иногда я действительно веду себя как придурок. И всегда прощает. Я бы на его месте давно выкинул себя за дверь, но он терпит, верит мне, верит в меня… С самого первого дня, когда он просто подобрал меня на улице и привел к себе. Налил чаю, дал плед и постелил на своем диване. И ни разу не спросил, когда я уберусь из его квартиры. Мне некуда было идти, и я цеплялся за него, словно за спасательный круг, а потом незаметно переселился с дивана в его постель. С его поддержки я открыл свое дело, в одиночку у меня бы ничего не получилось. И теперь я могу купить нам отличную квартиру в престижном районе, но он не хочет этого, потому что ценит свой дом. А сегодня я ошибся, начал уговаривать его переехать, бравируя своими деловыми контактами, людьми, с которыми я работаю и которых совершенно нельзя тащить в такую глушь, а он ответил, что раз я так хочу, то могу убираться куда угодно, но один. Не знаю, что на нас нашло, но мы кричали друг на друга как никогда, а потом я ушел. Слонялся по городу, пока не остыл, вернулся домой, но его там уже не было. Он сбрасывал мои звонки, и я разозлился, решил доказать себе и ему, что вполне смогу прожить без него. Приехал к тебе и… понял, насколько глупой была наша ссора. Ведь в жизни есть кое-что гораздо более ценное, чем глупые споры о недвижимости, — Артур осторожно погладил Мерлина по щеке и прижал к себе чуть крепче. — Моргана, ты веришь в судьбу?

Моргана завороженно кивнула и твердо решила больше не лезть в личную жизнь Артура. Он и сам прекрасно разберется со всеми своими проблемами.

Но влезть все-таки пришлось. В конце вечеринки, когда гости расходились по комнатам (те, кто не в состоянии был ехать домой), раздался вопль Гвен. Моргана поспешила к ней и обнаружила гневно машущей руками на полуодетых Артура и Мерлина. Те явно не теряли время зря и раздевались прямо в коридоре, пока их грубо не оттолкнули друг от друга.

— Да как вы можете! — вопила Гвен. — Ты же женат! — она ткнула пальцем в сторону Мерлина. — Нет ничего святее… свяче… важнее брака! — она громко икнула, Моргана поморщилась. Нет, больше никогда она не даст Гвен даже понюхать спиртное.

— Не брака, а другого человека, — спокойно возразил Мерлин. — Нужно думать о том, кто рядом, а не о штампе в паспорте.

— Но ты не думаешь!

— Я-то? — Мерлин выгнул бровь и осуждающе посмотрел на Гвен. — А где сейчас Ланс? 

Гвен округлила глаза и в панике огляделась, но Мерлин сжалился над ней и успокаивающе взял за руку.

— Он спит в вашей комнате, все хорошо, — Мерлин поправил сползающие штаны. Артуру явно не терпелось добраться до самого важного, раз он почти раздел его прямо в коридоре, где вообще-то ходят другие люди. — И я с уверенностью заявляю, что моя вторая половинка сейчас безумно счастлива оттого, как я провожу свое время.

Артур рядом хрюкнул и расхохотался.

— И она будет еще счастливее, если мы закончим, — он открыл первую попавшуюся дверь, втолкнул в комнату Мерлина, подмигнул Моргане и быстро скрылся внутри.

В одурманенный алкоголем мозг Морганы начали закрадываться первые сомнения…

А наутро вернулся Гвейн. Моргана встретила его у порога дома, кутаясь в тонкий халат.

— Здесь отгрохотала буря? — спросил он, оглядев гостиную. — И впервые я не был ее эпицентром, обидно…

— Не завидуй, — Моргана чмокнула его в холодный нос. — Иначе в наказание будешь убираться здесь сам.

Гвейн втащил сумки, скинул теплую куртку и в одних носках прошлепал на кухню. Моргана держала его за руку и чувствовала себя как никогда счастливой.

— Артур приехал, — сказала она, — мой брат.

— Здорово! Наконец-то с ним познакомлюсь. 

— Да…

На кухне за столом с задумчивым видом жевал поджаренный хлеб до невозможности растрепанный Мерлин. На его шее краснел отменный засос, а на рубашке не хватало пары пуговиц. Моргана громко хмыкнула.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался Гвейн и повернулся к Моргане. — Здесь была драка, а меня не позвали?

— Никаких драк! Разве что Гвен немного перебрала.

— О, это гораздо хуже. Не удивлюсь, если это она так побила твоего гостя.

— О нет, это…

— Вообще-то пуговицы — ее рук дело, — Мерлин одернул рубашку. — Когда мы играли в бутылочку, она довольно сильно притянула меня к себе… 

— Ее отец был самым настоящим кузнецом, — рассмеялся Гвейн.

— О! — Мерлин присоединился к нему. Затем дожевал свой хлеб и собрал в лоток несколько бутербродов. — Для Артура, — пояснил он. — Судя по тому, сколько он вчера выпил, вниз он спустится не скоро, а вот поесть захочет. Правда, затем снова уснет, но потом уже встанет довольно бодрым.

— А ты…

— А я в норме. Не представляешь, как я устал возиться с ним по утрам после попойки, пока не нашел оптимальный способ привести его в чувство.

Мерлин залпом выпил стакан воды и вышел из кухни.

— Забавный муж у твоего брата, — Гвейн проводил его взглядом. — И явно очень его любит.

— Точно… — Моргана тоже смотрела Мерлину вслед и не могла поверить, как с первой секунды не догадалась, что Мерлин и есть загадочный супруг Артура. Хотя бы тот факт, что они оба поссорились со своими мужьями, должен был послужить подсказкой, а уж все события после… Да поведение Артура просто кричало: «Он мой!».

Моргана решительно отодвинула от себя бутылку, которую припасла для избавления от головной боли, и решительно пообещала себе больше не пить. Это явно отрицательно сказывается на ее умственной деятельности… Хотя, если бы не Гвен, она бы давно уже догадалась!

Гвейн некоторое время наблюдал за ней, затем сочувственно погладил по голове и быстро ретировался в спальню, пока Моргана действительно не заставила его в одиночку убираться во всем доме…


End file.
